rowikicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Discuție Utilizator:PetruD/Arhivă 1
Salut, Petru şi bine ai venit la RoWikicity. Te invit să citeşti paginile la care te trimite Pagina principală. Dacă ai vreo nedumerire ne poţi întreba la Cafenea. Te aştept cu întrebări. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 18:34 (UTC) :Nu-i nici o problemă. Oraşele le facem noi, cei mai experimantaţi, iar tu te vei descurca mai uşor odată ce e deja creat. Mergi la Cafenea şi propune un nume pentru ţară. Pentru orice problemă, scrie-i unui administrator sau, mai bine, scrie la Cafenea. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 18:40 (UTC) Vezi ca am propus eu ceva la cafenea. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 19:15 (UTC) :Bine ai venit Petru :). Eu sunt Al(exandru). ;) Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 19:20 (UTC) Capitala Capitala are 11 cartiere.. ai idee pentru numele cartierelor? Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 20:00 (UTC) Cutia cu nisip Ai creat pagina Cutia cu nisip, după care ai redirectat-o la RoWikicity:Cutia cu nisip. Când mai greşeşti aşa, pagina creată greşit iniţial o marchezi cu Format:şr, OK? Pentru că devine un Interwiki inutil. Ca să ajungi la ea, apeşi pe pagina respectivă dar vei ajunge la cea la care s-a făcut redirectul. După aia, apeşi sub titlu (acolo unde scrie redirecţionat de la...) pe numele paginii create greşit şi o marchezi pentru ştergere rapidă ca la WIkipedia. Sper că ai înţeles. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 20:16 (UTC) :Ete, ce să zic! Nu-i adevărat! Eu doar azi am şters o groază de pagini. Abia ai ajuns aici, nu aveai de unde să ştii. A fost doar un sfat, nu o avertizare. Stai liniştit. ;) --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 20:22 (UTC) Stai calm, nu-i nimic. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 20:38 (UTC) :Neaţa, bine ai revenit. Faci formatul de bun venit? --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 05:44 (UTC) OK, faci acolo schiţa şi apoi, după ce e gata, creăm formatul, bine? --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 05:48 (UTC :Am mai modificat pe ici pe colo, cred că poţi crea formatul. Şi dacă vrei să faci şi . --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 06:17 (UTC) OK, dar ia scrie tu, la Wikipedia Cutia cu nisip la căutare şi vezi ce găseşti? E nevoie să fie scris RoWikicity, chiar dacă e mai greoi. Am o idee: pun un link în Pagina principală, dar şterg Cutia cu nisip. Ce zici, e bine? Sau ai vreo idee mai bună? --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 06:27 (UTC) E neapărată nevoie de Cutia cu nisip care redirectează către RoWikicity:Cutia cu nisip? --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 06:22 (UTC) :Gata. Dar de ce nu pui un link pe pagina ta? --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 06:35 (UTC) Sper să apară cât mai repede şi Alexandru, că avem treabă (alegeri, logo, formate drepturi de autor...). --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 06:53 (UTC) Format Frumos, dar unde vrei sa-l punem? Or we make him a litlle bit smaller? Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 10:29 (UTC) :Am pus il pe pagina principala :). Sa-mi spuni daca ai nevoie de ajutor cu tabeluri. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 10:37 (UTC) (shame) poti sa-mi explici ce inseamna "lacasuri de cult"? I know, it's a shame :(. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 10:46 (UTC) :Merci! :). Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 10:51 (UTC) Greşeli Nu, îmi pare bine că cineva mă corecţionază că am multe probleme cu limba asta. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 11:24 (UTC) :Aveam şi eu idee ca să-ţi fac un administrator. Dacă te înscrii la "RoWikicity:Administratori".. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 11:30 (UTC) Am votat. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 11:39 (UTC) Constitutie Huh? Cum nu poti sa editezi? Ca e semi-protejata, numai utilizatori anonimi nu pot sa editeze? Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 12:44 (UTC) :Altfel il deprotejez, dar nu inteleg :s.. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 12:44 (UTC) ::am deprotejat pagina. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 12:55 (UTC) Admin Felicitari, esti un administrator! :) Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 13:12 (UTC) Capitala Eu la nume mă gândeam aşa: Oraşul a fost întemeiat de creştini care l-au denumit aşa datorită religiei lor. Iar cu numele cartierelor cum facem? Pun anunţ că se caută nume? --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 19:44 (UTC) :Nu, unul care să se vadă la orice pagină ai fi. Ca la Wikipedia unde scrie sus Are loc un referendum. Toţi utilizatorii înregistraţi sunt rugaţi să voteze. Ce zici? --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 19:49 (UTC) Gata. E bine? Pentru a face asta trebuie să editezi pagina MediaWiki:Sitenotice (pagină protejată automat). --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 20:00 (UTC) :Am o propunere: ce ar fi dacă în loc de Biserica Sf. Filofteia am pune Biserica Nativităţii? Parcă asta e comun tuturor creştinilor, pe când Sf. Filofteia nu ştiu dacă e comună tuturor. Prin asta am demonstra că pe atunci, ca şi acum, creştinii erau (şi sunt) foarte uniţi. E doar o propunere, cum zici tu... --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 20:08 (UTC) Habar n-am. Zi, cum facem cu numele bisericii? --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 20:14 (UTC) :Nu ştiu, cum vrei tu. Eu doar am propus. Zi-i şi lui Alex şi Tigrului, să vedem, ei ce zic? Că eu acum am treabă, creez un nou cartier. --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 20:19 (UTC) Filofteia suna mai frumos, nu? P.S. vedeti si Cafenea.. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 20:34 (UTC) Păi nu ziceai că o faci Biserica Nativităţii? :S --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 20:36 (UTC) Hartă Hartă e frumos! Dar nu ştiu, eu aveam o altă idee pentru Centrul Vechi.. cred ca ce ai facut tu este mai mult pentru cartierul 2? Eh, după eu am terminat harta mea o să vedem ce luom, da? Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 06:38 (UTC) :Ce crezi de Utilizator:Bucurestean/Cutia cu nisip? Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 14:20 (UTC) Bună seara! :). Ai văzut propunerea mea? Oricum, amândouă hărţi vor fi folosite, că avem mai multe cartiere. Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 17:11 (UTC) ::Vezi Discuţie:Christianenburg. --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 17:20 (UTC) Aşa mai bine? Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 17:33 (UTC) Numele Ai făcut o mică greşeală, în loc de "Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD" ai scris "Discuţie Utilizator:Petru Dimitriu" în numele tău. Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 17:46 (UTC) :In your sign name, the link of "mesaj" is not the good one. Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 18:12 (UTC) Stradă N-ai idee cum se poate introduce o stradă pe o hartă? --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 17:57 (UTC) :N-am timp şi nici nu stau pe acolo. --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 19:02 (UTC) Mulţumesc Vreau să-ţi mulţumesc, ca m-ai ajutat atât de mult şi că lucrezi foarte activ la RoWikicity! :) Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 19:46 (UTC) Metropolis Am terminat harta pentru cartierul 7 (Metropolis). Deocamdată se află în cutia mea cu nisip. --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 10:29 (UTC) Ajutor Poţi să corectezi textul meu la Centrul Vechi? Merci! Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 14:09 (UTC) 3 mesaje, înapoi Bună ziua, Petru! :) 1 Merci! 2 Pentru că imaginea nu arăta drept (crucea era mai mult la o parte), dar dacă nu-ţi place aşa, o pun înapoi. 3 Asta e pentru pagina principală, acum e mai uşor pentru utilizatori noi ca să găseşte ceva. P.S. am scris corect, (formatul utilizatori noi)? Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 14:55 (UTC) Şi 2 mesaje înapoi #. uhm.. nu stiu cum pot sa fac "background"-ul transparant? #. a miracle! :):):). Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 15:12 (UTC) IRC IRC? Nu stiu, (nici nu merge, :S), dar ce diferenta e cu paginile de discutie aici? Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 15:20 (UTC) :O să încerc înc-odată, dar dacă nu vrea să merge, nu merge :s (cred că îmi trebuie să închid fire wall-ul, sau aşa ceva.). Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 15:28 (UTC) Îmi pare râu, Petru, dar nu vrea să întră pe acolo :S. Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 15:41 (UTC) Stai, ca stiu dar.. Aşteaptă puţin. Ştiu că nu sunt, dar vezi RoWikicity:Sondaje. Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 15:53 (UTC) OK Am adoptat a doua variantă, a ta. Arată mai bine. Mulţam. --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 16:46 (UTC) Ziar Stai un pic, ca la Wikistad avem 10 ziare la 400 articole in namespace. Daca eu scriu un articol (sau două, trei) pe zi, e bine nu? Vezi http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/De_Vredesgazet, cu ce vreau sa zic cu ziar. Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 19:51 (UTC) Sondaj Am început un sondaj nou. Şi deja s-au lansat primele ziare. Unul în română (The Christianenburg Post) şi unul în engleză (Times of Liberty). Poţi contribui la ele, că tot ziceai că îţi place jurnalismul. --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 15:37 (UTC) A minţi este păcat de moarte Pentru început, nişte mesaje de avertizare sunt suficiente după părerea mea. În primul rând să "cucerim" cât mai mulţi utilizatori. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 16:10 (UTC) Imaginile Da, mie imi place! . Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 16:41 (UTC) Wikipedia Ţi-am lăsat un mesaj la Wikipedia. --Mocu 30 iunie 2007 10:07 (UTC) Alegeri RoWikicity:Alegeri. Alexandru 1 iulie 2007 08:47 (UTC) Steag Eu zic că e mai bine aşa. "Semnul plus" cum îi zici tu, e şi simbolul Crucii Roşii, mai reprezintă şi echilibrul, etc. Desigur, poţi face tu alte propuneri. Am observat că ai creat pagina Format:TVA/15. Ei bine, acolo trebuiesc adăugate şi filmuleţe de pe youtube. --Mocu 2 iulie 2007 12:38 (UTC) Ok Ok, I was afraid you had left Wikicity, for a couple of days I was almost alone here :(. Bine că ai revenit, şi dacă vrei poţi fii candidat la RoWikicity:Alegeri. Alexandru 2 iulie 2007 14:18 (UTC) YouTube Dar nu trebuie să încarci unele speciale, poţi aduce aici unele deja existente. --Mocu 2 iulie 2007 17:44 (UTC) :Vezi şi nl:Primu, nl:Q-TV. Alexandru 2 iulie 2007 17:50 (UTC) :: . Alexandru 2 iulie 2007 18:33 (UTC) :::Pot să te ajut cu lucrările tale? Alexandru 2 iulie 2007 19:23 (UTC) Nu. --Mocu 2 iulie 2007 20:00 (UTC) Pa Pa, distracţie plăcută. --Mocu 2 iulie 2007 20:41 (UTC) :Bine, merg şi eu offline, şi.. tot, distracţie plăcută. Alexandru 2 iulie 2007 20:42 (UTC) Monobook-Suite Salut, te invit să foloseşti Monobook-Suite, un program, zic eu, necesar oricărui admin. Pentru detalii, contactează-mă. ;). --Mocu 7 iulie 2007 05:21 (UTC) Revenire Salut Petru, si tu ai revenit? Sunt cateva lucruri in cafenea, vreau sa aud si opnia ta. Alexandru 11 iulie 2007 16:55 (UTC) Televiziune Credeam ca asa arate mai logic, dar ai dreptate deci. fa cum vrei tu. Alexandru 13 iulie 2007 08:30 (UTC) Solidaritatea Poţi să o folosesc pe harta ta din cutia ta cu nisip pentru cartierul Solidaritatea? Alexandru 13 iulie 2007 11:19 (UTC) :? Alexandru 13 iulie 2007 12:03 (UTC) ::Thnx. O să-l modific un pic. Şi alte organizaţii, ca UWN (united wiki nations, vezi Cafenea). Alexandru 13 iulie 2007 12:06 (UTC) TVA Sediul televiziunii se află deja în Metropolis. Alexandru 13 iulie 2007 14:59 (UTC) Sursa şi drepturile de autor ale imaginii Iisus.jpg Sursa şi drepturile de autor ale imaginii Sport tva.png Sursa şi drepturile de autor ale imaginii Logo Primu2.png TVA L-am văzut :). Îmi place foarte mult.. şi în special programele cu umor (dintre care şi o preluare din Primu) :). Ai lucrat mult la TVA? Arate f bine :). Ai văzut şi harta mea din Christianenburg (Cafenea)? Alexandru 14 iulie 2007 20:48 (UTC) :La Primu am lucrat cam 2 sau 3 ore :S. (eu am fost primul care a 'inventat' sistemul pe Wikistad) Alexandru 14 iulie 2007 20:54 (UTC) ::N-am zis bine .. am fost primul cu .. I was the first on Wikistad with this films, and then with all the templates (formate), cu "CURRENTDAY" and so on. (there's all the time concurrention :S). It was first hard with experimenting.. how everything worked etc. P.S. ai votat deja pentru un wikicity in limba engleza? http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Wikicity Alexandru 14 iulie 2007 21:02 (UTC) Puncte de interes Da, îmi place. --Mocu 15 iulie 2007 14:32 (UTC) ooo... Aşa nu voi pierde "Cele mai amuzante filme liberteneşti" :) Super! --Tigrul AlbMesaje 15 iulie 2007 14:52 (UTC) :Îmi place f mult! :-). Alexandru 15 iulie 2007 18:48 (UTC) Crucea Bine atunci! Mersi de explicaţie :) --Tigrul AlbMesaje 15 iulie 2007 16:54 (UTC) Curiozitate "Dar dacă eram un popor islamist, puneam steaua islamismului. (Doamne fereşte, nu suntem!)". Dar de ce Doamne fereşte? --Mocu 15 iulie 2007 16:58 (UTC) :Pentru că ar fi trebuit să schimbăm numele capitalei :)) --Tigrul AlbMesaje 15 iulie 2007 17:17 (UTC) ::Da, Islamaburg? :P. Alexandru 15 iulie 2007 19:34 (UTC) Steagul Ştiu, dar şi argumentul lui Tigrul-alb (vezi RoWikicity:Cafenea) makes sense, şi el a votat pro. Alexandru 17 iulie 2007 14:29 (UTC) :Şi stema va fi mai greu. :-( Alexandru 17 iulie 2007 14:29 (UTC) Hărţile Nu glumesc: le am făcut cu Paint :-P. Deci oricine pot face acelaşi lucru.. Formatul este ăla din Imagine:Harta Christianenburg.png. Alexandru 17 iulie 2007 14:43 (UTC) Radio Am văzut că vrei creea un radio. Dar cum? Eu vreau să te ajut. Alexandru 17 iulie 2007 15:18 (UTC) :Dar faci cu audio? Cu muzică de pe Youtube? Sau cum.. şi o să fac cutiile. Alexandru 17 iulie 2007 15:23 (UTC) ::Bine. Sperăm că Mocu are mai mulţi ani ;). Am creat Radio A. 'Emisiune' este corect, la radio? Şi pentru categoria.. "Radiouri? Alexandru 17 iulie 2007 15:28 (UTC) P.S. Suntem primul wikicity cu radio! :-). Alexandru 17 iulie 2007 15:31 (UTC) Interfaţa Am şi eu asta, "Aveţi mesaje noi la RoWikicity, rowikicity". Eu n-am văzut (încă?) că unul merge la pagina ta de discuţie. Dar de când există şi un RoWikicity, este acelaşi lucru şi la Wikistad! (aveţi mesaje noi la Wikistad, stad). Asta "rowikicity" şi "stad" vin de la adresa de website (http:...). Dar nu cred că e o problemă este doar aşa pentru că wikicities sunt în mai multe limbi. Alexandru 18 iulie 2007 09:56 (UTC) :But do you still have the problem with the interface, that you don't see "puncte de interes"? Alexandru 18 iulie 2007 09:58 (UTC) ::Nu ştiu.. Alexandru 18 iulie 2007 10:06 (UTC) Eu, nu cunosc pe cineva care este chiar un specialist în MediaWiki, dar o să întreb lui Preşedintele din Libertas. Literatura adlibitană, o idee excelentă! :-). Pentru propunerea mea de steag, Mocu a votat pro. Acum este acceptat? Am corectat câţiva detali. Alexandru 18 iulie 2007 10:25 (UTC) :Şi pentru MediaWiki, poţi să o întreb lui Utilizator:Angela (de pe Wikia centrală). Alexandru 18 iulie 2007 10:26 (UTC) Ce '?' ?Alexandru 18 iulie 2007 11:02 (UTC) :Ba da, nu ţi-am zis că este o idee f bună? Alexandru 18 iulie 2007 11:05 (UTC) Vezi mesajul meu din ora 12:25. (10:25 UTC) Alexandru 18 iulie 2007 11:10 (UTC) :Bine, l-am acceptat steagul. Alexandru 18 iulie 2007 11:28 (UTC) Merci. Îmi place cum le ai făcut. Şi sunt multe cuvinte pe care eu nu le cunosc, prea multe cred.. Alexandru 18 iulie 2007 13:50 (UTC) Din alfabet: Alexandru 18 iulie 2007 13:58 (UTC) *cotloanele *foşnetul de frunze *gâze buburuze *limaxul pe piatră *este mamutul, iată! *'O'''ala fierbe cu mânie *'Q''' e un qintal greu de ridicat *înfocat *urangutanul mare, *'V'''arga doare foarte tare :Thnx! Alexandru 18 iulie 2007 14:53 (UTC) Ciot Nu scrie şi la tine "Editează pagina"?. Şi ai văzut Cafenea? Alexandru 18 iulie 2007 19:38 (UTC) Istoria Ok, merci! O să termin şi alte părţile, astăzi. Alexandru 20 iulie 2007 10:49 (UTC) New namespaces Hello Petru, I've added the three new namespaces "Document, Talent and Website" now as you requested recently. Enjoy :-) --rieke 29 iulie 2007 16:46 (UTC) În sfârşit! Păi intru zilnic pe internet dar nu mereu am timp să editez. Intru doar când reuşesc pentru că sunt la sală (sunt operator aici şi nu prea am mereu timp). Însă încerc să fiu la curent cu tot ce e nou aici. Îmi voi rezerva timp în fiecare zi (şi toamna) pentru a contribui. Iar formatul l-am pus pentru că am fost plecat în călătorii, şi sunt pe cale de a mai pleca... aşa că rămîne valabil --Tigrul AlbMesaje 7 august 2007 10:33 (UTC) :Sunt adeptul grafiei cu "â" şi "sunt" chiar dacă în ţara mea "corect" e "î" şi "sînt" (profesoara de română închide ochii... ). Am câteva probleme cu tastatura şi nu pot scrie cu "â" dar încerc oricum. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 7 august 2007 10:48 (UTC) ::Păi... Nu! Sunt din Republica Moldova... --Tigrul AlbMesaje 7 august 2007 11:00 (UTC) :::Articolele (încerc să) le scriu cu "â" şi "sunt". Dacă nu reuşesc mereu, sper să corectaţi... şi pentru mine nu există limba moldovenească, există limba română şi atât. O întrebare... de ce lanţul de farmacii se numesc "Farmaprim"? --Tigrul AlbMesaje 7 august 2007 11:08 (UTC) ::::Ba da, îmi place mult! Însă întâmplător sau nu mama mea lucrează la o farmacie "Farmaprim"...--Tigrul AlbMesaje 7 august 2007 11:14 (UTC) Pedrosoftul l-am văzut de dimineaţă şi-mi place ideea. Cum ai făcut imaginile? (scuze dacă răspund mai greu... când editez nu mai verific pagina de discuţii) --Tigrul AlbMesaje 7 august 2007 11:55 (UTC) :Îmi plac mult oricum! (Poate o sa-mi instalez şi eu pe calculator Pedrosoft, dar cred că voi aştepta v.2,365 cu noi interfeţe şi cu noi programe :)) ) Ai văzut Fluviul Verde? Ce părere ai? Vreau să pun poze... şi vreau să pun poze a unor râuri... --Tigrul AlbMesaje 7 august 2007 12:10 (UTC) Dacă se poate... o să folosesc imaginea pentru un afluent (mai am o imagine asemănătoare). Iar pentru fluviu caut ceva mai mare... (Am găsit ceva poze)--Tigrul AlbMesaje 7 august 2007 12:33 (UTC) Grădina zoologică Am foarte multe imagini cu animale dar nu le pun acum pentru că vreau să termin cu scrisu... şi după să văd de ce imagini am nevoie, să fie la subiect. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 9 august 2007 13:39 (UTC) Revenire Am revenit Petru, localitatea Floreshti? :-). Am vazut ca ati scris cateva articole ;-). O sa fiu iarasi activ de acum.Alexandru 22 august 2007 19:35 (UTC) :O sa fac un update pentru harta Adlibitei, si nu vrei sa fii primarul din Floresti? Cum sa zic, este cam ''localitatea ta, tu ai creat-o si etc. Alexandru 22 august 2007 19:38 (UTC) Le am văzut! :-) Foarte frumoase, şi imaginile! Ai scris multe articole. Vrei să te uiţi un pic la Cafenea? Alexandru 23 august 2007 19:49 (UTC) :Am scris despre Floreşti la nl:Global ;-). Există acuma şi un wikicity în engleză, dacă te interesează. Alexandru 23 august 2007 19:52 (UTC) Vreau şi eu o ţară mai mare. Dar să începăm aşa, la capitala şi Floreşti. Când vin mai multe localităţi o să exting harta. Aşa am făcut şi la Wikistad. Nici nu avem o hartă completă din Libertas, încă. Am greşit, asta e link-ul corect: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. Alexandru 23 august 2007 19:59 (UTC) Ski resort În câteva zile vreau să creez un ski resort, ca şi am făcut aici. Tu poţi să mă ajuţi cu acest lucru? P.S. vezi cum a ieşit ziarul meu! (4 de pagini!) :-) Alexandru 27 august 2007 16:58 (UTC) Vacanta, ? O să fac ce pot. Şi tu să te distrezi (pleci în vacanţă?) Alexandru 1 septembrie 2007 08:20 (UTC) Pagina Da nu eu am făcut-o, ci Alexandru. Eu doar am corectat. :) --Mocu 3 septembrie 2007 07:56 (UTC) : ;-) Alexandru 5 septembrie 2007 19:46 (UTC) Imagini neverificate Ai incarcat câteva imagini fără să le verifiezi. Te rog să le verifiezi. *Vezi Categorie:Imagini cu sursă necunoscută. Alexandru 5 septembrie 2007 19:46 (UTC) :Merci monsieur. Mai sunt şi alte http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Uncategorizedimages, dar o să le fac eu când am timp. Alexandru 6 septembrie 2007 18:55 (UTC) Lunca Hehe, :-P Alexandru 7 septembrie 2007 12:54 (UTC) TVA 24 Mă întrebi când ai nevoie de ajutor, că eu am lucrat la portalele la Wikipedia deci am experienţă ;-) Alexandru 7 septembrie 2007 15:09 (UTC) *TVA 24: foarte frumos! *Navigare: f bine! Alexandru 9 septembrie 2007 10:23 (UTC) Cu navigarea, stai numai un pic pt k am o alta idee. Alexandru 9 septembrie 2007 10:32 (UTC) Planet Please see 15 septembrie 2007 10:53 (UTC) Salut Salut! Vezi RoWikicity:Alegeri. Sper ca nu esti suparat ca nu am fost de acord cu ideea ta. :) --Mocu 15 septembrie 2007 17:16 (UTC) :OK. Daca vrei, poti si vota la Alegeri. --Mocu 15 septembrie 2007 17:24 (UTC) Imi pare rau, dar nu te pot ajuta. Eu am vocea in schimbare si ar iesi si mai rau decat la tine. :( --Mocu 16 septembrie 2007 11:33 (UTC) :Dar de ce nu votezi la toate candidaturile mele? :( (pro sau contra, cum vrei). --Mocu 16 septembrie 2007 11:47 (UTC) Dar, ar fi bine. Dar ce facem cand utilizatorul X devine mare magnat si cumpara toata tara??? Si cand alegem o moneda? Faza cu mai multe functii in acelasi timp se datoreaza faptului ca suntem foarte putini. :( --Mocu 16 septembrie 2007 12:05 (UTC) :O sa votez diseara. Acum analizez un pic articolul. --Mocu 16 septembrie 2007 12:24 (UTC) Alegeri Nu vrei sa candidezi si pt alte functii? Alexandru 17 septembrie 2007 14:21 (UTC) Mess Te-am adaugat in lista. --Mocu 17 septembrie 2007 19:44 (UTC) Alegeri Felicitari, ai fost ales Ministrul Mediului al Adlibitei! Te rog să creezi ministerul (Format:Guvern) si sa mai votezi la RoWikicity:Alegeri, ca inca n-au terminat. Alexandru 23 septembrie 2007 17:01 (UTC) Pedrosoft Dacă vine şi Panorama 3.1, sau aşa ceva, care poate să fie şi în olandeză.. pot să-l traduc pentru tine dacă vrei. Alexandru 10 octombrie 2007 16:06 (UTC) :Cred ca o să dureze mult, dacă văd imaginile.. dar o să traduc toate cuvintile :-) Alexandru 10 octombrie 2007 18:46 (UTC) RoWikicity:Cafenea Te rog să vezi. Alexandru 12 octombrie 2007 15:03 (UTC) Panorama Libertas Imediat o să termin lista de tradus. Alexandru 14 octombrie 2007 08:42 (UTC) :Cum este cu Panorama olandeza? Alexandru 18 octombrie 2007 19:19 (UTC) Am votat Frumos că faci unu :-) Alexandru 19 octombrie 2007 18:52 (UTC) :Da. Alexandru 19 octombrie 2007 19:04 (UTC) Dar să ştii că, I'm not grown up very religiously, well, I believe in God and I'm 'baptisted' (good word?) and my parents are obviously christian-orthodox, but I almost never go to church etc. Alexandru 19 octombrie 2007 19:10 (UTC) Am votat şi eu! --VitalieMesaje 20 octombrie 2007 08:38 (UTC) RoWikicity:Cafenea Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 20:57 (UTC) Interview pentru Times of Liberty *Question: "Pedrosoft has moved his main building to Highboro. What is the main reason?" Alexandru 29 octombrie 2007 17:54 (UTC) Biografii http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/Talent:PetruD nu putem face si biografii despre cei mai importanti locuitori? Ca si este aici, aste e utilizator: DimiTalen. Alexandru 29 octombrie 2007 18:23 (UTC) :That's a good idea, a biography of some of the most important Adlibitans would be nice. 29 octombrie 2007 18:27 (UTC) ::Ah, Dimitri, deci vorbeşti româneşte? Alexandru 29 octombrie 2007 18:29 (UTC) :::Understanding is okay if it are long and normal sentences, yes. 29 octombrie 2007 18:30 (UTC) Planeta Noastră Încă n-avem vreo organizaţie ca NASA? Alexandru 2 noiembrie 2007 17:23 (UTC) MediaWiki:Commons.js Wow, wow, wow Alexandru 15 noiembrie 2007 20:44 (UTC) Luceşti Nu vreau să fiu primar, dar o să încerc să fac ceva frumos de Luceşti! Alexandru 18 noiembrie 2007 10:09 (UTC) From RoWikicity, a Wikia wiki. Categorie:Utilizatori nl:F:UWN